


Ugly Christmas Sweaters for Dummies

by Crescent_Quill (The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire)



Series: Henni's Hamcember (2020) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, christmas shenanigans, hamcember 2020, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire/pseuds/Crescent_Quill
Summary: Inspired by @ovrarches on Tumblr! Love ya, Lacey, keep up the good work!
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Henni's Hamcember (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046176
Kudos: 4





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @ovrarches on Tumblr! Love ya, Lacey, keep up the good work!

Hercules rummaged around in his pocket for his keys, humming a Christmassy little tune under his breath as he unlocked the door to his and Thomas’ apartment. If he had gotten this timing right, his boyfriend should still be out with James at a movie, giving him the perfect chance to hide is present before he ever knew he was gone.

He continued to hum as he stepped into the apartment, tugging off his boots and shrugging off his coat before leaving them both by the door. A smug little smile pulled at his lips as he walked to the bedroom door, reaching for the knob before someone else opened it before him.

“Herc!!”

“Babe?”

The two stared at each other, eyes wide with shock as they processed the surprise. Hercules was about to open his mouth to say something else before the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut in his face.

He could hear Thomas’ scrambled muttering as he rushed to cover up something. Hercules could only tilt his head with a frown before the door opened again, revealing a frazzled Thomas leaning against the frame.

“So...”

“So,” Hercules began with a clear of his throat, shifting as he made sure the bag was hidden behind his back. “How was the movie?”

“Oh, uhm, I don’t know,” Thomas replied with a scratch to the back of his head, still blocking the bedroom from Hercules’ view with his body. “James called in sick, so we never went.”

“That’s a bummer,” Hercules muttered, trying not to raise an eyebrow at how his boyfriend was acting. “But can I come in now? I got… stuff.”

“Oh, uh… Can you give me a second?” Thomas replied with a sheepish laugh before he closed the door again.

Hercules could only sigh this time as he waited to be given access to his own bedroom. Well, technically it was Thomas’ bedroom too, but that was besides the point.

After another moment Thomas opened the door again, offering Hercules a smile that was a little too wide as he welcomed him inside, “So… Did you do anything fun today?”

“Not really,” Hercules replied with a shrug as he opened up the closet. “Just got some errands done.”

“Were they holiday errands?” Thomas asked, earning a small laugh from Hercules.

“Even if they were, you know I wouldn’t tell you,” He replied, hoping his grin and a little kiss to Thomas’ forehead would distract him from the shopping bag he’d hidden behind the spare blankets. “You’ll just have to wait for Christmas.”

“Aww, c’mon… Not even a little hint?”

“Will you tell me what you were in such a rush to hide when I got home?”

Hercules earned a huffing pout in response from Thomas as he crossed his arms, drawing a bellowing laugh from Hercules’ chest. “That’s what I thought.”

“Okay, fine, now shoo!” Thomas insisted with a small laugh of his own, playfully pushing him back towards the door, “I got stuff that you’re not allowed to see either.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Hercules joked with another laugh, though he stopped Thomas from closing the door on him again, “Can I have another kiss before you go back to your stuff?”

Thomas didn’t say anything in response, he only grinned and hopped up onto his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips, “Happy now?”

“Very,” Hercules replied, a smug little smile pulling at his lips again, “Now don’t freak out when come get you for dinner; it’s takeout night.”

“I won’t,” Thomas promised before Hercules finally let him close the door.

Thomas let out a sigh as he sunk to the floor, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself from the close-call he almost had with Hercules. He got up after a few moments, digging around in the junk drawer of their dresser for the mess of coloured yarn and crochet hooks he’d borrowed from Hercules’ studio.

He sat on the bed, looking between the hooks and the yarn. Hercules always made it look so easy whenever he worked, but now, Thomas realized how daunting of a task it was. Still, once he had made up his mind it was almost impossible to change.

Even if he had bitten off more than he could chew, he was going to make Hercules the best damn Christmas sweater he had ever seen.

* * *

The thought of Christmas was both exciting and terrifying to Thomas. On one hand, he was excited to see what Hercules had gotten him and how’d he’d react to his gift. On the other hand, he needed to finish the gift in time to actually give it to Hercules.

The closer the holidays came the more time Thomas spent hidden in his bedroom, working away. With all the sneaking around he had to do to keep his project a secret, it almost felt like he was cheating. It wasn’t a nice feeling. He was just happy Hercules was there to curl up with him at the end of each day.

“Babe, are you done yet?” Hercules called from behind the closed door of their bedroom, “I’d like to be asleep before midnight, if possible.”

“I’ll be right there, hun bun, I just need to finish this,” Thomas called back as he wrestled with a roll of wrapping paper.

Thomas was really cutting it close. It was Christmas Eve, and he’d only just finished Hercules’ present that morning. Now he was trying to make it look presentable enough to fit in among the collection of gifts from friends and family under the tree.

“And finished!” He exclaimed as he slid the gift under the tree. It wasn’t his best work, and there were certainly prettier looking presents, but at least it was done.

“Does that mean we can sleep now?” Hercules called again, earning a laugh in response from Thomas.

He didn’t say anything, instead, he pushed open the bedroom door so he could join his boyfriend in bed. It was cute how grumpy Hercules could get when he was made to wait for bedtime cuddles.

“Took you long enough, now c’mere,” Hercules murmured as he pulled Thomas into bed, barely giving him enough time to get settled under the sheets before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and held him close.

It made Thomas laugh as he turned around so he could be the little spoon, smirking a little as he began to close his eyes, “Hey, guess what?”

“Hrm?”

“It’s past midnight, so, Merry Christmas.”

“Mhm… Merr’ Christmas to you too…”

* * *

When the morning finally came, Hercules took his sweet time making coffee and toaster pastries for breakfast as Thomas waited not-so-patiently in the living room.

He was excited and nervous all at the same time, how could he not be? He had put a lot of effort into Hercules’ gift and he wanted him to open it as soon as possible, but at the same time, he was afraid for him to open it in case he didn’t like it.

“Coffee will be done in a minute” Hercules explained breaking Thomas’ train of thought, “But in the meantime, would you like a pop tart?”

“Thanks,” Thomas murmured with a smile as he took a pastry from the plate his boyfriend was holding, smiling at the sugary distraction.

Thomas nibble on the toaster pastry for a moment, not paying much attention to his surroundings as Hercules began to look under the tree for a place to start. He picked up the one gift he didn’t recognize, shifting in between his hands as if he could figure out its contents by weight and size alone.

“I’m guessing this is the one that kept you up ‘til midnight?” He asked with a small grin, breaking Thomas’ non-concentration.

“Oh, yeah…” Thomas murmured with a small clear of his throat. “There’s a bunch of other gifts too, so, y’know.”

“Don’t tell me you're getting cold feet,” Hercules commented with a laugh, already ripping through the wrapping paper to reveal the box underneath.

“No!” Thomas tried to insist, though he couldn’t help but go quiet as his boyfriend opened the box and took its contents into his hands.

Hercules looked at the red, green, and white sweater into his hands with a tilt of his head. The garment unfolded in his hands, revealing that it was oversized even for someone of Hercules’ stature. The white lettering reading ‘Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice’ with I’s dotted with hearts was a little lopsided and awkwardly spaced in its attempt to mimic cursive handwriting.

“You made this?”

“I mean, yeah,” Thomas mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “I had to improvise partway through, and I guess I kind of messed up. I know we can’t exactly return it, but boxing day is tomorrow so—”

Before Thomas could continue his rambling, Hercules stopped him with a kiss and a hug. “Babe, take it easy. I love it.”

“But it’s--”

“Perfect for hugs and cuddles, see?” Hercules continued as he pulled the sweater over his and Thomas’ head, “And everyone’s got to start somewhere. You think my first sweater was a masterpiece?”

“I dunno, it could’ve been,” Thomas murmured with a pout even as he slipped an arm into the empty sleeve and leaned into his boyfriend’s side.

“Aww, c’mon, it’s Christmas!” Hercules cooed, squeezing Thomas’ cheeks in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Turn that frown upside down, please? For me?”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile and laugh at how his boyfriend was acting. He only pulled away from the hand squishing his cheeks so he could nestle his nose in the crook of Hercules’ neck.

“You’re a dork,” Thomas muttered with a playful pout as he shifted to sit in his boyfriend’s lap.

“But I’m your dork,” Hercules concluded with a laugh of his own, “And you love me.”

“Don’t always know why, but I do,” Thomas replied with a little laugh, tilting his head to look his boyfriend in the eye, “Merry Christmas, you dork.”

“… Do you still want coffee? Should be done by now.”

“It can wait, cuddles are better than coffee.”


End file.
